heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-08-05 Side Order of Crazy
A nice evening in Gotham, a city Kit, at least, hardly ever sees much of. Mandrake the Magician and Sue Storm had both been free, so he called them both up and got them to agree to dinner. Of course, Devil wanted to come along, too; he hadn't seen Mandrake in forever, and had made it quite clear that there was no way he'd be left back in the lair with Hero. She's nice and all, but too snobby for his taste. So, feigning reluctance, he took the wolf along. Meeting the others outside the restaurant, Devil acted almost like a cub, tail wagging and emitting soft, high-pitched sounds of greeting. When they head inside, there's the usual moment's pause that Kit's used to. "Dogs aren't allowed in the restaurant!" exclaims one shocked waitress. "That's okay," says Kit with a grin. "He's not a dog." At least they get to their table, though it's one outside on the patio. It's a nice enough evening for it, though, so what the heck. Kit knows he'll be tipping the waitstaff extra for Devil later, even though he stays at the table and out of the way, sitting between Kit and Mandrake. Sue Storm follows Kit into the restaurant, shaking her head slightly at his not-so-subtle way of getting Devil through to the patio area with them. After they're seated and the restaurant employee has moved out of earshot, she offers quietly, "You know, I probably could have made that a lot easier on everyone." Having a few evening from his touring schedule, Mandrake was excited to hear from his good friend. Upon arriving at the Restaurant, Mandrake reaches in to the cab drive, playing his fair and a nice generous tip, doffing his hand to the driver. He turns back to the the doors, spying the wolf. "Devil!" He exclaims joyously as he scratches behind the wolf's ears. He looks at the wolf shocked. "What's this..." He pulls his hand back with a large treat in his hand. "You little fox...hiding treats behind your ears..." He slips it to the wolf as he looks at the others. "Now, Sue...where would be the fun in that? The setup is always the best part of the trick..." He winks to Kit. Tink...Tink... BOOM! The sudden arrival of a grenade hitting the street and rolling beneath a car and exploding is probably enough of a sign that things are about to get even more tricky. And judging from the way the Red Hood is standing on the rooftop across the street? That's gotta' mean he's the one that threw it. And that's also why he's the one that's laughing hysterically as he leaps off and drops to a crouch, landing with all sorts of epic stylings. "That was just a warning shot, Lee! Get the fuck out here! It's payday, amigo!" Apparently, the Red Hood doesn't give a shit about anybody being outside or being seen. He's the Red Hood. He /wants/ to be seen. And then he's pulling the pin off another grenade and hurling it off towards the nearest window of the Red Lotus. Beneath the table, Devil is quite happily gnawing on his Mandrake-given treat, tail swishing lightly in contentment. He's as amused as Kit is by the man's tricks, even if his senses tell him how they work--sometimes. "Hey," says Kit as he reaches for the pot of green tea in the center of the table, "Mandrake is right--the set-up is the best part, though in this case, it's also true. Devil /isn't/--" BOOM. Oh, great. Kit is on his feet in an instant, as the other patrons start doing what civilians do best in situations like this--panic. Some might duck under tables, others might run like heck for exits, but Kit is looking through the restaurant to the street beyond--as the other grenade is tossed. "No..." he growls out, eyes narrowing at the thrower. Time for round two. Mandrake reaches back, clutching the edge of his cape as he flairs it around his torso upon hearing the explosion of the grenade. Quickly and quietly he spins on heels, so that he can face the door way, his white gloved hands are positioned in front of him. His fingers waving idly as he listens to the demand of the terrorist. He looks at the others. "I don't suppose either of you are going by Lee?" Upon seeing Kit's reaction, he cocks an eyebrow. "I take it you have met, this cad before?" He asks with a look of curiosity. Sue is fast enough to deal with the grenade. They've been modified for dramatic effect so they take a little longer than normal grenades to explode. Also, the Red Hood doesn't like to be predictable. Even by the standards of those that may not know him. It helps throw the Bat off his game when things don't go according to how they should go. Red Hood, though, isn't after the Bat at this moment. He's after one of the workers in this establishment, maybe. "Falcone says you owe him! Big time!" Lies. "And I'm here to collect!" If he can get the rumor mill talking about Falcone hitting the Red Lotus, then maybe he can have the Triads hitting Falcone back. It's all about the presentation. Oh and it's also about the AK-47 that he's yanking around to the front of him. "I'm gonna' start countin' now! I don't know what I feel like countin' to! But when I stop, I'm killing anything that moves until I get to you!" Maniacal Laughter. "One! Two!" "He hit the bank the other day," says Kit to Mandrake, then looks to Devil. "People will be crowding the back exit. Make sure no one gets hurt." Devil barks once then runs off to find the kitchen, where people will doubtless be clamoring to get to and through the back door. In that kind of situation, people can trample others, and Devil will make sure they don't--one way or another. As for Kit, he takes off in a run, racing through the restaurant as fast as his sneakers can take him. "Sue! Here!" he calls out, hands open but almost touching at the wrist in the classic football catching pose. The plan is a brilliantly simple one. If she throws him the grenade, he'll leap through the window to land in a roll and throw the stupid thing right back at the Hood. He dodges, the arc will take it into one of those sewage drains built into the curb of the sidewalk across the street. Mandrake eyebrows raise up as he looks over to Kit and Sue. "Falcone?" He chuckles. "Sounds like a Club owner...the kind that never pays their talent." He steadies himself, "I am going to go out on a limb and say that this Ne'er do well can't count all the way to ten..." He watches as Devil disappears into the back room. He looks at Kit and Sue as he realizes his friend's plan, his face grows more concerned by the second, he doesn't say anything as he knows this will require all of Kit's attention. Instead he leaps towards his feet and heads towards the front door, hoping to serve as a distraction. As he pushes through the door, he bellows. "HO THERE! There seems to be a mix up, sir! This Birthday Party already has a magician booked! I dare say someone at the union screwed up! If I could see your union card, I am sure we can sort out this fiasco!" He calls out towards the Red Hood, hoping to draw his attention! BO-omph?! Forcefields Rock. The Red Hood is not at all worried about the grenade. It was just his own version of a distraction anyway. And that's when he realizes that he's being talked to by Mandrake. There's a moment where he's almost ready to respond but his head just tilts. Expressions cannot be read, thanks to his helmet, but he's looking through his helmet's lenses at this fool like he's lost his damn mind. "Dude." Red Hood holds up the AK-47 as if the Magician couldn't see it in the first place. "/Dude/." It doesn't seem like there's going to be any more warning than that. Bat Senses are tingling, though, because he knows a distraction when he sees one. And while he may not look it, the Red Hood is ready. Perhaps that is why a pair of red bladed wings are coming around in an arc to come through the window, almost in an effort to intercept whatever (or whomever) may be attempting to come that way! "Sure, why try and take out the bad guy?" mutters Kit to no one in particular as he skids to a stop, then both brows arch highly when he sees what Mandrake is up to. Not that he's given a lot of time to think about that, as the blades come through. Well, great. Small and sleek killers. He hurriedly grabs two plates off a table and, with the classic outside throw, hurls both of them at the incoming blades. Though he's pretty sure they aren't, he's assuming they're invulnerable, so if they don't shatter when the plates hit them, the blades will be ricocheted into the ceiling. He's really had enough of this red-masked menace. As the AK-47 gleams in the street lights, Mandrakes attempts to push that out of his mind as his eyes drift to the helmet, his eyes darting deeper and deeper into the lenses as his his fingers raise up in front of him and drift into the line of sight of the Red Hood. The fingers start moving in a hypnotically soothing rhythmic motion. The fingers move faster and faster and faster! Mandrake clears his throat and speaks to Red Hood again. "I said, I need to see your Union card...You need to place the gun on the ground and begin to search for the Union Card. Nothing is more important than the Union Card...Nothing, disarm yourself and find your Union Card" His voice calmly and soothingly begins to echo around the area. His concentration prevents him from tracking the blades as he continues to push all distractions out of his mind. Sue Storm winces when the grenade goes poof inside the little force field, but then her attention is drawn toward Mandrake. Whatever that is he's trying to do, she doubts it's going to protect him from a machine gun. So she takes a risk and does something she's not really tried before: she creates a small flattened force field right in the center of the AK-47, hoping it ends up slicing the weapon in half. She is not at all sure it'll work but even if it just distracts the red-masked man, that's enough. Those bladed weapons are not destroyed by the plates, but they do go upwards and stab into the ceiling, where they are likely to stay unless someone climbs up there to get them. Red Hood has protective lenses. Which help to protect his eyes from these shenanigans. But! There's something almost calming about the jazz hands that he's seeing. Spirit Fingers are calming the Red Hood. Just enough that he starts to lose his grip on the AK-47 that he's got in his hands. "..." He doesn't know what to say. He really doesn't. Then his gun is sliced in half. "... Fucker." Shaking his head to get himself out of the trance, the Red Hood lets the gun fall to the ground in pieces, as he turns and breaks into a quick run towards the nearest car. He leaps up and onto the hood, hurling a bladed wing in the magician's direction, just to throw him off guard. All the while his feet only touch the car hood long enough for him to leap off and smash through the window boots first and into the restaurant! Well, that's one way to get to the bottom of this. When the masked man crashes into the building, Kit actually smiles. It's a lopsided one, tugging one corner of his mouth upward in almost a smirk, then he breaks into a run as well--right at the Red Hood. Though he's not going in without a little distraction. And that's by grabbing another plate as he runs and hurling it right at the Red Hood. No calling-out, no smart-aleck-y shouts, nope. Just that plate, followed by a tackle so he can hopefully take the jerk down to the ground. Mandrake continues to attempt to make his mental connection with this Masked man, but he seems to fail to worm his way into his mind. "I hate technology..." He quickly summons two decks of cards from his sleeves which he throws in front of him in order to cloud his dive to the right, looking as the blade crashes into the concrete where he was standing. His eyes widen as he watches the Car crash into the building. "How uncouth..." He scrambles to his feet rushing towards his comrade, his ally, and his friend. A large cane seems to slide down his sleeve into his right hand as he jogs back to the restaurant. Sue Storm sees that the AK-47 has fallen to pieces and is glad about that, but then the man is barreling into the building directly and Mandrake looks to be ready to follow. "No, wait! We need to think about this, and not just rush in then and make things worse." So here's the thing about the Red Hood. He's wearing armor. So when the plate hits him, it just shatters and he doesn't do anything. It's glass. His armor can stop bullets. It works for him. And that's half the reason why he's not worried about it hitting him. Distraction. Please. But that doesn't explain why he's not trying to dodge the tackle that's coming in his direction. He actually attempts to catch Kit in the tackle and goes down with it nice and easy. However, he's working to get his arm hooked under around Kit's in such a way that rolling backwards with the tackle will help him to flip his opponent so that he can introduce him to the knife he's suddenly wielding by holding it to his neck in the classic villainous style. "Hey. Cut it out." Oh the dark puns. ...well, that wasn't quite what Kit had in mind. As he's flipped over the Hood, he brings up his hand to grab Hood's arm. To that pun, Kit answers with, "Don't go thinking you're the sharpest knife in the drawer, now. Look a little dull, to me." Of course, that's said through gritted teeth as he tries to get that blade away from him. He doesn't actually succeed, of course--but he's not really trying to, either. While he's tussling with Red Hood, there /are/ two other people who now have an open shot at the masked man. Sometimes distractions work, especially when what seems like the main attack /is/ the distraction. Mandrake continues his charge at Red Hood as he brings back his cane to swing towards Red Hood's center mass. There is nothing special about the cane other than it is made of solid wood, a gift from Kit. His hope is help his friend, and to give Sue the best chance. Sue Storm realizes there's not much she can do to help Kit or Mandrake (things are too close-quarters for her to use any force fields), but then she remembers something and makes a dash for the kitchens. "Devil!" Center Mass is definitely something that should be considered when fighting multiple people. And it seems like Hood has misjudged. "... You bastard. I'll be right back." is the only thing he can say to Kit, as he's taken in the stomach by the cane. Granted, he's armored but that's not as armored as the rest of him and he actually finds himself getting lifted by the powerful cane. But Hood just rolls backwards from it and back up to his feet. "Didn't anybody ever you teach you assholes to fight fair?" Twin throwing daggers are hurled at Kit, hoping that he's still on the floor for that moment, even as Hood makes a leap up and onto the closest table. Again, it's only to use this as a springboard, as he's flipping off the table and sending himself towards the Mandrake: Boot First! Poor Hoodie has yet to realize that Sue Storm is involved in this and that she's also going for back up. In the kitchen, Devil had just dragged a young teenaged boy who had fallen out of the way as the last of the patrons use the exit to make like a tree and get out of there. When Sue calls for him, he's off like a shot, claws clicking on the tile as he races--and slides, but it's tile and he's got pads. At least he doesn't go crashing into anything, though there's a moment where it's Wolfcapades on Ice and he overshoots Sue and the doors that lead out of the kitchen, but he scrambles his way out. He sees Kit do a kip-up the moment the Hood is off him, though Kit doesn't see the daggers until it's too late. He twists!--so only takes /one/, even if it's right in his left shoulder blade. Kit groans as he comes to his feet, staggering for a moment as blood flows freely down his shirt--then suddenly there's a mass of snarling grey fur, as Devil had raced into the dining room and launched himself right at the Red Hood. The masked man may get to Mandrake first, but the wolf will latch onto the man's hand a second later and see if the glove is armored enough to withstand being ripped into and shaken violently. Mandrake eyes widen as the Red Hood's boots go crashing into Mandrakes chest, sending the Magician sprawling on the ground, clutching at his chest. He attempts to get up back and falls back down again as the attack clearly knocks the wind out of his sails. He looks up and over towards Devil and smiles. Sue Storm follows Devil back from the kitchen at a run, and gasps when she sees Mandrake get kicked by the red-masked man. "Look, I don't know who you are, but just stop this, all right?" Yes, she is actually trying to reason with Jason. Poor deluded woman. "Mother FUCKER!" Okay, yeah, the glove is padded and protected. But it can't be too protected lest he not be able to use his fingers as nimbly as he has been. And while there's no blood, that he knows of anyway, getting bit by a damn WOLF hurts like HELL. And that's why he's cussing up a storm. Nobody can see his face right now. So they don't get to see the pain. Only hear it. "FUCK YOU!" is screamed at Sue, if only because he's still in pain and he hasn't even realized that there's probably sirens starting to be called in the distance. Okay, that's a lie. He knows they are on their way. His helmet is patched into police band. Kick! Kick! His leg is somewhat flailing at Devil, but only to distract it from his one good hand, that grabs another knife from his belt and then he comes around with it in an attempt to stab the damn wolf in the side! He just needs the damn thing to let go so he can get the hell outta' here. While Devil deals with the Hood, Kit grits his teeth and reaches around behind him. He has to cut off an exclamation as he pulls out the damn knife--only making the blood flow even quicker, but he'll live with it. Cradling his left arm against him, he approaches the Red Hood. Devil skitters side to side, trying to avoid the worst of the damage, though he still takes that damn knife more than a few times. Red starts staining the grey--but he only bites harder, shakes harder, as if trying to rip the man's entire hand right off. Then the wolf stops--as the Hood should feel pressure against the suit at his neck. "Stop, now, or we see if your own darn knife can go through that glorified biker outfit of yours," growls Kit, voice low from trying to not scream. His shoulder blade hurts like /heck/ and this needs to end. Now. Mandrake continues to lie on the ground as he clutches at his chest, yeah...those ribs are cracked.. Slowly he manages to push himself up, clutching at his side, pain ratting across his face as he looks at Kit and the Glorified Biker as he watches the events continue to unfold. Sue Storm blinks at the man's vehement response, but again Kit makes it so there's nothing she can really do except maybe... "Devil, move clear." Fuck. The Red Hood knows when he's licked. And right now he's stuck between a Wolf and a Sharp Place. Which is never a good place to be, to be perfectly honest. He doesn't really have any moves left. He does, however, stop stabbing the wolf and proceeds to drop the knife. Since his other hand is out of commission for the moment, there's only one thing for him to do. Give up. "Fine. Have it your way, asshole." As Hood's hand finally raises up to be by his head, showing that he is unarmed in the one hand that could possibly be armed, there's the sound of something heavy bounces against the floor, right between the Hood's legs. "Life sucks anyway." Why would he say somet-- oh shit. Pinless Grenade. Oh, crumbs. On the other hand, Kit remembers what Sue did to the last one. So, he reaches his foot over to kick the thing toward her, keeping his eyes on the Hood and saying, "Sue, take two, if you please?" He's actually really counting on her being able to do the force-field-around-the-grenade trick again, but he also doesn't buy the Red Hood being willing to kill himself just to get them. People who do this kind of thing, especially at the apparent behest of someone else, rarely care so little for their own personal safety. On the other hand, his eyes do flick to Devil, and the wolf tenses, ready to drop the man's hand and run like the wind. Just in case. Mandrake shuffles to the side, shaking his fingers at Devil, briefly pushing the pain out the Wolf's mind, hoping to easy Devil's burden and keep the Wolf's mind clear. This causing him to miss the grenade as it kicked from Kit to Sue. After a few minutes, he looks back up at the others as he falters clutching his side. Sue Storm hears the thunk of something hitting the floor and it is indeed take two. Her eyes go wide and a force field appears over the grenade. Problem is, it's a dome shaped field so the floor is still very much at risk. Oh, and said dome shaped field is big enough to have Sue inside of it along with the grenade. All the Red Hood needs is a moment. And a moment he shall have. While the knife may not be moved, Hood's body moves in two directions at once. As Kit kicks at the grenade, Hood moves his foot to see if he can't get behind that kicking foot with his toe. At the same time, that raised hand proceeds to launch his grapple line, which goes up and crashes through the restaurant's skylight... you'd think they'd learn but they all have skylights in Gotham. Whether the wolf lets go or not, doesn't matter at this point, because Red Hood is going up and if that means he has to take the Wolf with him, then he's going to take the Wolf with him. He can always kill it later. Honestly, he's banking on the wolf not paying enough attention to tighten its jaws, but who knows. Animals are crazy. By the way, that grenade only has about two seconds left on it. "Crap!" exclaims Kit as he stumbles backward. And then the jerk is taking off on him. And of course, Devil doesn't let go. He deserves more credit than that. He's taken upward right along with the Hood, until Kit shouts, "Devil! Drop, dang it!" The wolf lets go, tumbling and twisting--right into Kit's arms, who falls to the floor from the rain shooting through his shoulder blade. As Devil climbs off him, he writhes on the floor, eyes squeezed shut and hissing breaths through his teeth. He /was/ doing good at ignoring the pain. He /was/. Mandrake attention continues to drift towards the grenade and the now sudden shield that seems to have engulfed the Grenade and....SUE? Still clutching at his side, he barely manages to right himself. "SUE!" He calls out as he starts flinging everything he has towards the Forcefield, it probably won't help...but he has to do something...There are cards, metal rings chained together, fake flowers, a really long hankey in a bright array of colors, was that a Rabbit? Mandrake caps it all off by even flinging his hat towards the field, before slumping to a knee and grabbing his side. Sue Storm throws up a hand as if to shield her face from the grenade as it explodes, the entire blast contained inside the force field and completely concealing her from view. Even the sound of it doesn't leave the dome, the surface going opaque blue. Red Hood is up on the roof and running with some leaping and epic parkour skills by the time the grenade goes off. He's not parked too far from here and making with his escape is primary right now. He's got to get his hand back to his Safe House so he can get it back in working order! Sooner than later! Bat Stealth! It takes a few moments for Kit to open his eyes; his face is red from the strain of trying to not scream like a lunatic. Devil sits nearby, tail wrapped around him, ears lowered against his head. All Kit can see, though, is that near-sphere of--nothing. "No..." he whispers, struggling to get to his feet. All he really manages is to get over to his hand and feet, keeping his left arm pressed tightly against his torso. From his knee, Mandrake looks over at the forcefield Sue threw up, sadness pulls at the edges of his eyes. He slowly gets to his feet and walks towards the Shield, his steps labored and painful as he reaches over to pick up his hat in his right hand and his rabbit in his left. The Rabbit looks a little miffed at Mandrake as he just hit a forcefield. The rest of his 'magical" items lay scattered on the ground. He places his hat over his heart. "Beautiful magic, Sue..." He says softly to the sphere, wetness creeping at the corner of his eyes. Just about then the force field disappears like a soap bubble popping, and standing in the middle of a radius of destruction Sue is completely untouched. She steps toward Mandrake with a clear expression of concern. "Mandrake? Maybe you should sit down..." "Sure," murmurs Kit with a weak smile, pushing himself to a kneeling position, "worry about the magician." He looks up after the Red Hood, the smile fading--but then it brightens again. Hello, what are those? Looks like someone forgot to grab two pieces of evidence. "Hey, Sue, can--can you get those?" He points up to the two blades, still stuck in the ceiling. "Maybe--maybe we can--use those to find him..." Mandrake stares dumbfounded at Sue. "How did you..." He holds up his hand, "No, don't tell me...A Magician never should reveal their secrets..." He staggers back to his seat. He places his rabbit back into his hat which he sets on the top of his head. before stumbling back to a chair. "Plus the fun is in figuring out..." He peers over his shoulder at Kit, giving him a slight smile. "Great Dinner party, old chap!" His eyes drift towards the daggers. "Glad to see you still have your keen senses!" He pulls out his phone and dials. "Lothar...send a car..." Sue Storm makes sure Mandrake gets back to a chair, then goes to see if Kit and Devil are okay. "Oh, damn. This looks bad." She grabbed some fabric napkins from one of the remaining tables (clean, of course) and is pressing them to the knife would on Kit's shoulder blade. The press to his shoulder blade makes Kit hiss sharply, which causes Devil's ears to prick upward. Thankfully his own wounds are more--not quite superficial, but less bleeding-all-over-the-place. As Mandrake goes out to greet Lothar, Kit grits his teeth and, through them, says, "We--can go to the vet and hospital. Just--get those blades so--so we can hopefully--use them..." Okay, so he's trembling a little from the shock. It's not like he hasn't been stabbed before, as scars glimpsed beneath the shirt attest to--whether that's good or bad is up for debate, but he's capable of, for the moment, warding off the admittedly tempting reaction to just pass right the heck out. Sue Storm winces at Kit's reaction. "Sorry, sorry. There's an ambulance coming, and I'll make sure Devil gets proper care, okay?" She sounds scared. Narrowing his eyes, Kit tries to look back over his shoulder at her. "Devil," he says quietly, "bite her if she doesn't get the darn blades..." And with that, he slumps over, right hand planting on the ground. Devil just looks between the two; he can tell Kit was--well, maybe not "joking" as much as just didn't actually mean it. At the question, Devil emits a soft noise and looks up--at the two small and sleek blade-like things sticking out of the ceiling, where Kit had pointed not but a moment ago. Those blades. He looks back to Sue, then back to the blades. As for Kit, he's--fine right where he is. Thankfully the ambulance is coming, though he'll have to come up with an interesting story as to why he's getting another hospital visit so soon after the incident with the bar in Hell's Kitchen. Sue Storm follows the wolf's gaze to the ceiling. "Seriously?" She doesn't move right away though, as she's still holding the napkins to try and staunch the bleeding. "All right. But not until the ambulance arrives. And then you'll go with me to see a doctor, yes?" God, is she really talking to Devil like she expects him to reply? The wolf cocks his head, as if he's wondering the very same thing. As for Kit, he mutters, "Just--do your--your bubble-thing--and drop them, or something. You don't--have to actually leave..." A beat. "And I'm going to the--hospital no matter what--what you do..." He's not stupid; he knows perfectly well that he needs proper medical attention. He's just hoping to have those things to look over when he gets out. Sue Storm says, "I'll get them, I promise. Just... don't move." She looks up at the knife things, determining that they'll be exceedingly simple to retrieve. "Who do you normally take Devil to for medical assistance?" "Little place, just--north of the city. Mandrake knows--the address..." mutters Kit. The sirens get louder, then tires screech. Firefighters (always the first called when people have been injured) and E.M.T.s alike screech to a stop, as well as a few police cars. Kit looks out the window at them, gritting his teeth. This is going to be interesting. Sue Storm says, "Okay. I'll ask him for it, though I think he's going to need to visit the hospital too." She looks up at the EMTs as they arrive. "Over here!" she yells at them. "Don't worry about them!" hisses Kit, moving to sit back on his heels. "Just--just grab those and--and /go/ before they can stop you for questioning." He looks to Devil, then, and says, "Get her out of here, and--and go find Mandrake. Knowing him, he'll be--he'll be around the corner, across-the street." Devil gets to his feet, wincing, and looks to Sue. He'll lead her through the kitchen and out the back before the authorities can stop her. Sue Storm considers, then nods. "Okay, here, hold this." She pulls one of Kit's hands to the napkins, then stands. "Okay Devil, this is gonna seem weird to you, but please step onto this disk. Quickly." A flattened disc field appears in front of the wolf, and Sue steps onto another to quickly float toward the ceiling. She pulls the blades then becomes invisible. If Devil steps onto the offered field, he'll disappear from view and float toward the ceiling as well. When Devil steps onto the disc and disappears, he whines as the thing-that-doesn't-exist suddenly lifts him up. Ears pressing back, he crouches, as much to keep balanced as anything, and gives Sue an accusatory look. He wasn't warned about the flying! Kit just slumps to the ground, barely able to grunt at the sight of everyone disappearing. The medical personnel will be on him in a moment, taking vitals, cutting his shirt open, and so on. Sue Storm merges her floating forcefield with Devil's and then they gingerly leave the wrecked restaurant. "Sorry this is so weird, Devil, but it was the easiest way for everyone." She glances back at the chaos and flashing lights. "And I'm going to make sure your person is all right too, okay?" ((Fade Out)) Category:Logs Category:RPLogs